Data that is provided for multiple users is often stored on and accessed through a backend server. The data may be accessed through applications executing on the server side and the client side. For example, the user may view, through a web browser, a list of orders presented on a web page. The list of orders presented on the web page may be remotely provided through an enterprise network or the Internet.
A user who finds and views data stored on the backend server may desire to view the data locally through client applications executed on client computers. However, the data may not be provided in a way that is viewable and/or accessible through certain client applications. For example, if the user wants to view the web-based sales data through a local email application, for example, the user may have no easy way to deploy the list of orders for optimal viewing and interaction through the email application. In some cases, deploying the list of orders from the web page to the email application may require a significant understanding of programming. However, for most non-sophisticated computer users (e.g., typical business users), deploying the list of orders from the web page to the email application may be technically difficult and overly time consuming.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.